pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Da
__FORCETOC__ anyone ninja's, i piss on your face. ··· Danny Does 16:36, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : 16:56, 15 June 2009 16:56, 15 June 2009 (UTC) danny at work? also, first, second and third. 17:10, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :^ danny le workaholic. ··· Danny Does 17:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC) 1RV Also NPA. Band plox. --JaiGoesMonksassin 18:23, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :tbh, i'm not sure what you're doing or what you think you're doing or what you're even trying to do. the pve section needs to be cleaned up. now either help or at least stop being an autist. copypasta builds are bad. ··· Danny Does 18:25, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::A build with 3 skills and less skill suggestions than optionals does nothing to help the dumbasses that come looking here. Builds that perform different roles should not be merged. See the PvP ranger builds. --JaiGoesMonksassin 18:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::The key is PvP. This is PvE. All scythe builds do the same thing - they c-space and make shit die. They don't have utility whatsoever. ··· Danny Does 18:31, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::See ZV spammer. If you don't think SY is utility, you need to /uninstall. --JaiGoesMonksassin 18:34, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::gogo variants ::::: :::::··· Danny Does 18:38, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::A few skills difference is fine. Reaper's/Wounding both do pretty much the same thing, and their builds are played the same way. ZV, however, (EDIT) is a very different build from an Avvy Dwayna derv. Just because they all fucking use eremite's and Mystic doesn't mean they all need to be merged. --JaiGoesMonksassin 18:42, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Just hold the fuck on, tbh. You're getting ahead of us. If you have MSN, dannyderanged@hotmail.com so I can explain everything. ··· Danny Does 18:52, 15 June 2009 (UTC) A question about build packs. First: been busy as hell at work, sorry I havn't been helping out much with consolidating. Second: If we consolidate builds like you were doing for the derv section(i.e only a couple templates in each lots of optionals) what will we do for build packs? create a version with each elite in it? Bad soles 20:17, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :nah. if someone can't figure out how to drag a skill onto their bar, it's their own problem. The template names should really give it away. ··· Danny Does 20:39, 15 June 2009 (UTC) wat build packs wtb --Mafaraxas 04:07, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :they'll be up some time. waiting for the new vetting policy to go through. ··· Danny Does 15:46, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Speaking of which, when is it going through? 15:58, 16 June 2009 :::Whenever people can be fucked to just start using it regardless of whether or not it is an official policy. Brandnew 16:02, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, fuck. I'll start changing builds based on it (if the admins don't freak out). 16:05, 16 June 2009 urbad Build:Me/N Frag Spiker your vote is wrong sir. I will post pics of the ownage. 16:02, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually his vote makes sense. Why would you pressure when you can just kill? After RoJ gets nerfed, that may be better but right now it's meh. 16:07, 16 June 2009 ::^ pve =/= pvp. said ownage could be accomplished much faster using much simpler methods. (namely Discordway.) ··· Danny Does 16:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::it does damage uknow 15:16, 17 June 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Mo/any_RoJ_Prot&action=rate Take power drain and/or castigation signet. Because, after all, it is a hero bar. 16:44, 16 June 2009 (UTC)16:44, 16 June 2009 (UTC)16:44, 16 June 2009 (UTC)Brandnew :heroes cast Prot Spirit the moment anyone takes damage. I'd be surprised if the heroe's blue bar was ever above 5-10, tbh. ··· Danny Does 16:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Shift + Click protective spirit, select the party member taking damage at a boss, click on protective spirit. IT's SO HARD. Brandnew 16:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::tbh, prot spirit is useful everywhere, but nothing that isn't N/ can spam it. also, you still have aegis and other prots, i'd imagine, unless you're dedicating two slots to e-manage. RoJ heroes are pretty terrible about energy as a general rule, unless you're delegating them to condition and hex removal. ··· Danny Does 16:55, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Also, unlike a real smiting bar, this can't take SoH which is :< ··· Danny Does 16:56, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Get home soon so i can send you my code and you can tell me why it doesn't work ^--Goldenstar 22:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) bot stuff that makes clickety clicks Would it be possible to write like, a macro or w/e to click a certain area of the screen? It would be amazing for when I have to delete over 9000 pages. With love, Frostels FrostytheAdmin 00:44, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :ITS OVER 9000 Life 00:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::send me a sreen dump of your desktop, or just figure out what the coords of where on your screen you need to click. Shouldn't be hard to just make a loop that clicks the same spot every couple of milliseconds--Goldenstar 01:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::frosty, you could do that in 10 minutes with minimal coding. just download auto hot key, and use the autoscript writer. it records actions, and all you need to do is go through and change how long it waits between clicks.--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 02:20, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Only issue would be figuring out where the next item for deletion would be. ··· Danny Does 16:25, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: clicking the top of the list of broken redirects and such, I 'spose--|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 17:00, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Nig Come ha with me tonight. Ps posting from an itouch is a bitch.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 16:34, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :mebbe. if my internet is back up. also, update night is going to be lol. ··· Danny Does 17:04, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::Any update leaks? I'm inpatient :> oh wait you can't post them on wiki :<. Drahgal Meir 17:06, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::get MSN tbh. ··· Danny Does 17:07, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Eleball isn't bad at all, it's just highly in efficient Brandnew 18:15, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :ups. ever seen what happens when you just dump a fuck ton of degen on them, and/or throw up a few soul binds? not to mention, prot whatever you let go into aggro range, spike one of them out, then go stand in the other corner. you win. ··· Danny Does 18:35, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::have your PD interrupt their ward of stability and warrior's cunning->earthshaker for lulz. --Mafaraxas 18:46, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::Danny is brave PD and interrupts WaH and WoS! ··· Danny Does 18:53, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::::ups, isn't bad at all should have been: 'isn't that bad.'' Brandnew 19:43, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Leaked Update Is that shit real? If so, lol @ the terrible spawning power buff. And CoP goes boom! is lolworthy as well. 20:02, 18 June 2009 :shh. we can't talk about that here. get on MSN. ··· Danny Does 20:13, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh yea. I thought we just couldn't post/discuss posting it. We can discuss the changes though, right? I mean, hell, even Inde is letting people talk about it on Guru in a thread I made (and it's posted on Guru atm). 20:17, 18 June 2009 :Shit spawning power buff? Do you understand what they were trying to balance here? Reunion 20:19, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::^ --Frosty Mc Admin 20:21, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::Apparently, not.... 20:23, 18 June 2009 :::Any/Rt --Frosty Mc Admin 20:25, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, well that makes more sense. So nerf all the good weapon spell durations and make only primary rits capable of using them. Wow...... 20:26, 18 June 2009 :::::Considering the meta, it makes sense. ··· Danny Does 20:27, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I actually quite like the idea tbh. I may make a rit.---- The Liger is looking for a HA guild 20:27, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::now let's gtfo my userspace before i get banned again. <3 ··· Danny Does 20:28, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Is this acceptable or is the following sig too close to yours. ill change it if you want Angelus...everton! :box looks bad around ur name [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 02:56, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::yeah that does look kinda bad :/ 03:16, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::You forgot a at the end of your name. I don't mind it being similar to mine, tbh. I would suggest adding before Angelus and after everton!, though, to space it out from the box, since it looks unbalanced. ··· Danny Does 15:49, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Angelus...everton! like this. ··· Danny Does 15:51, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::tbfh, that sig looks quite bad, use 2 lines. Like Angelus over everton. (fuck linebreaks.) Brandnew 11:59, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::/wave Angelus Everton ☻ I'm not sure if it fucks up line breaks, though. ··· Danny Does 15:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Angelus, you have to use that sig. The line-fucking-up is just too awesome to pass up. ··· Danny Does 15:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry I never responded, internet and computer got fucked up at the same time. That'd be ok, except that smiley face looks wtf aweful. -- 20:17, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::It's a black smiley face. Nothing is better than it. ··· Danny Does 20:31, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Put my everton logo in it and it'd be win -- 08:17, 27 June 2009 (UTC) new part of improving PvX lets stop calling people autistic niggers. ^_^Brandnew 11:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :well, what do you suggest as a replacement? XP [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 12:41, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Retarded Indians? --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:46, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::That would be Retaded Native Americans, mr Viper. Brandnew 12:49, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Unless he actually meant the people of Indian origins. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 13:30, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::fucking punjabi --Mafaraxas 05:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :autistic nigger -- 17:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::I might be an autist but I sure as hell am not black! Brandnew 17:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::nigger --Mafaraxas 05:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::If I can't call people autistic niggers, I'll have to resort to niggersome autists. ··· Danny Does 14:59, 22 June 2009 (UTC) NIGGEERRRRSSSUN 15:20, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Ninja way of sig testing---- The Liger is looking for a HA guild 15:22, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::yea lol--UN 15:23, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::You need to use this font, nigger. ··· Danny Does 15:34, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Fucking Policy Fuck, what the flying fuckity fuck is taking those mother fuckers so long to fucking approve that fucking policy. FUCK! 19:31, 22 June 2009 :ups. ··· Danny Does 19:41, 22 June 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:P/R_Barrage-agon&action=rate just a friendly reminder that "GftE!" only affects the first hit of a Barrage. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 01:11, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Vote Do it, niggers. ··· Danny Does 04:26, 24 June 2009 (UTC) powerful iway backline ^--|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pewpewpew]] 05:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :it works, too. best fun is facing spike teams. 95 AL backline gg. ··· Danny Does 05:53, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Psst... hey? Fuck you. <3 ~ Big sysop 06:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::iway sword bars make me cringe. they can't fit rush AND bulls together, and the BR/non-stance IAS is so nice--|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pewpewpew]] 07:56, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::tbh, most people can't use Bull's anyway. I usually drop Savage for it, myself. ;o ··· Danny Does 15:20, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :BIGGLES I WANT YOUR BLACK PENIS! ··· Danny Does 15:20, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Msn --Frosty Mc Admin 20:03, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Danny Clubs Seals Is this your warrior? I saw it in JQ and it seems like a name you would have.---- The Liger speak to me 21:07, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :mebbe ··· Danny Does 21:09, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::lol ~ Big sysop 21:09, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::Lol indeed.---- The Liger speak to me 21:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::::danny is good at cspace. ··· Danny Does 21:11, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I didn't see use a single skill tbh.---- The Liger speak to me 21:13, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::danny uses empty skill bars to intimidate silly luxons into surrender. danny also likes to do other things, so pressing c-space-alt-tab in that order is good. or just not even being near his computer. ;o but shh. ··· Danny Does 21:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Was the lvl 17 Jingle Bear yours then? I know you said you used no skills but it is very...Danny-ish---- The Liger speak to me 21:17, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well ofc. A man is not a man without a Jingle Bear. ··· Danny Does 21:18, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::i lold so hard at this section -- Armond Warblade 14:06, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::^ ···User_talk:Daññy 17:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) AB is hard! mirite? ··· Danny Does 04:25, 28 June 2009 (UTC) psst Say 'thug aim' out loud three times. ~ Big sysop 23:18, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :danny already knows this one. ups. ··· Danny Does 15:20, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::what, it's not even perverted :< --Mafaraxas 16:07, 29 June 2009 (UTC) DoA Give me a date and time you want me to show you how to do the golems. Also can you vote on this and this? --DoA Master 00:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ups new sig. :> ···User_talk:Daññy 16:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :math nerd.buti love itUN 16:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::ups. LaTeX is fun. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:39, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :FYI I am sure you know this already but tl;dr means "too long didn't read". 21:16, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::random comment is random? ···User_talk:Daññy 21:42, 30 June 2009 (UTC) dear danny hello. 07:47, 1 July 2009 :/wave r9 pug lost to r11 balanced. :< ···User_talk:Daññy 15:27, 1 July 2009 (UTC) RfA Do you really think Auron is going to let you become an admin? Drahgal Meir 20:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Wizardboy is a BCrat now, so they'll disscuss it. Not to mention he has to get the support of the community as well (which he probably already has). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 20:45, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well than... good luck. Drahgal Meir 20:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::If my RfA fails, I'll shoot for an RfBM. Also, what Phen said. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :He promoted Frosty as well didn't he?:> Brandnew 20:53, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Danny a BM. ::::Hilarious Reaction Image.jpg ::::Brandnew 20:53, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::>: dutchie sm. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:05, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Dear Danny As you well know, you got RfA'd. STOP BEING A COCK SUCKING FAGGOT. YOU WILL GET THE JOB WITHOUT SUCKING ON COCKS OF PERSONS OF HIGH PvX RANKING. With much love, moo http://me.andering.com/wp-content/uploads/2006/05/moo.jpg 22:09, 2 July 2009 Trash Tags before 5 votes Although I understand it makes sense on say, 3-4 month old builds, builds that have been created quite lately should recieve the full vetting structure, what's the point of having it if your just going to trash a build that looks like it's going to be trashed. --Frosty Mc Admin 18:41, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :tbh, when 4 people vote it into trash, chances are the 5th person will, too. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:50, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :also, i'm not puttin all builds like that in. only ones that are rather undisputed. anything that has even a moderate chance of surviving i didn't touch. a lot of it had to do with context of what build and who was voting. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:50, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Take into account vote deletions, meta changes etc. and I think it would be better to leave most of them be. Except for the ones that you know are going to fail terribly and utterly.---- The Liger speak to me 18:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::That's pretty much what I was getting at, tbh. If you comb through my contributions, probably a good half of them are moving testing builds into trash or (good/great), and probably half of those only had 4 votes when i did it. As a general rule, it isn't tough to tell when a build's gonna get 1-1'd to trash or 5-5'd to great. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 19:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Oops I fucked up a move.......idk what to do i'm sorry. --DoA Master 20:25, 6 July 2009 (UTC) It wasn't letting me edit.